1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel used in an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices that produce image data about a subject have rapidly been gaining popularity in recent years. A lens barrel for adjusting the focal distance is installed in an imaging device. Known imaging devices include, for example, integrated types of cameras and those with an interchangeable lens. Integrated cameras have the lens barrel built in. An interchangeable lens camera has a camera body and an interchangeable lens unit that can be mounted to and removed from the camera body. The lens barrel in this case is built into the interchangeable lens unit, for example.